Rappelle-toi de cette nuit-là
by Ilally
Summary: Un garçon est retrouvé un soir à moitié mort devant les portes d'un orphelinat, et semble avoir perdu la mémoire. Seulement, entre ces murs, la vie n'est pas rose non plus. Qui est donc cet énigmatique jeune homme qui semble prêt à tout pour l'aider ? Kaito se jettera corps et âme dans la quête pour retrouver son passé oublié, quitte à en payer les conséquences... (Yaoi et autre)


Salutation braves gens !

Je viens tout juste de me créer un compte sur le site et j'en ai profité pour poster ce premier chapitre que j'avais écrit il y... Fort longtemps ! Alors bien sûr je l'ai rendu un peu plus présentable pour pouvoir vous le... Présenter ? En fait, à chaque fois que je regardais ce premier chapitre, je trouvais ça MAUVAIS. Et donc, je n'avais jamais osé le poster... Puis j'ai vu certaines daubes sur le site... Et j'ai perdu fois en l'humanité... Mais j'ai repris confiance en moi ! Donc voilà, vu toutes les fic Yuri que j'ai lu ici, j'ai décidé de venir faire chier avec mon yaoi ! (lol) je ne citerais pas le(s) couple(s) présent(s) dans la fic pour ne pas "spoiler", et maintenant je vais vous laisser lire parce que vous en avez sûrement marre de mon blabla là... Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 - Le garçon amnésique

Peut-être est-ce le contact gelé de la neige qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il n'en savait rien. Il avait déjà assez de mal à respirer, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Depuis combien d'heures était-il là, à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et à ne pas se laisser emporter par ce doux sommeil ? Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et le jeune garçon avait l'impression que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire, la lune cachée sous un ciel opaque et sans étoiles. Son souffle saccadé et les battements de son cœur de plus en plus lents étaient les seuls misérables bruis que le garçon parvenait à entendre et qui venaient briser le silence de cette nuit de Décembre que la chute des discrets flocons de neige venait conforter.

Ses poumons, son estomac, son cœur... Il aurait juré que son corps tout entier était en train de geler de l'intérieur. Cela faisait bien deux heures au moins qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Il aurait aimé avoir encore la force de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour aller se réfugier dans un endroit à l'abris de ce froid mortel. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien... Comment était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Ou bien allait-il mourir de froid comme un misérable sur ce trottoir et cette nuit-même ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci et pria en cet instant. Si Dieu existe, ne puis-t-il pas lui venir en aide ?

Le froid mordant se transformait petit à petit en douce et rassurante chaleur. Pour peu qu'il y croit, il se serait dit que c'était la mort qui venait le bercer. C'était au sens figuré, bien évidemment, mais c'était la vérité. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il allait perdre connaissance, puis mourir. Sous le regard glacial d'une lune absente. La tentation était de plus en plus forte et bientôt il ne put plus y résister. Le froid l'emportait sur sa volonté de vivre alors qu'il abandonnait toute résistance et se laissait aller à ce bien-être factice et éphémère, avant que la grande faucheuse ne daigne venir prendre son corps et son âme meurtris. Il ferma finalement les yeux, et malgré que ses oreilles furent endolories et incapables de lui transmettre le moindre son externe, il cru un moment entendre une voix. Il ne comprit pas ses paroles.

Il se sentait partir... Et effectivement, tout devint noir... Et il sombra.

A son réveil, le peu de lumière dans la pièce lui parut aveuglante. Si bien, qu'il fut obligé de plisser les yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Rien de bien affolant, d'ailleurs. Juste une modeste petite chambre. Avec une commode à sa droite, une table de nuit à sa gauche, et un fauteuil devant la fenêtre donnant sur la vallée en face. Ah... Il n'avait donc pas au paradis... Ni en enfer d'ailleurs. Enfin, la question c'était surtout "Où suis-je et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" Même si en vérité ça faisait deux questions. Tant d'interrogations qui se bousculaient dans la tête du garçon quand une voix douce le sortit de sa rêverie et le ramena sur la terre ferme.

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé...

- Je... Où je suis ?

- En sécurité... » Lui sourit-elle.

Le garçon prit alors la peine de détailler la personne qui venait de lui adresser la paroles. C'était une jeune femme, environ vingt-cinq ans, grande, mince et d'une beauté sans pareil dans sa longue robe noire en velours. Ses cheveux était d'un longueur impressionnante, couleur lune tirant vers l'argenté, frôlant légèrement ses chevilles fines et fragiles à chacun de ses mouvements gracieux. Ses yeux bruns chaleureux et rassurants se posèrent sur lui, le faisant rougir, arrachant un petit rire conquis à la jeune femme qui s'approcha du lit pour s'y assoir.

« Alors..., commença-t-elle en écartant une mèche bleutée rebelle du front du jeune garçon, tu te sens bien, rien ne cloche ?

- Ca va, à peu près. Mais... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, lui intima-t-il sur un ton timide en se frottant le front.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça va aller... Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? A sa grande surprise, le garçon dû réfléchir un moment à la question avant qu'une quelconque réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

- Kaito. Je m'appelle Kaito.

- Très bien... Dans ce cas enchantée Kaito, je m'appelle Haku...

Kaito regarda la prénommée Haku. Tout en cette femme n'était que douceur. Le genre de personne qui vous inspire confiance dés que vous la voyez.

- Alors dis-moi Kaito, reprit-elle, racontes moi un peu, est-ce que tu sais comment tu es arrivé là ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Je me suis réveillé, dans la neige, j'étais pétrifié de froid... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Mais à vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien. A part mon nom et quelques autres détails, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je suis désolé.»

Et il semblait sincèrement désolé, en plus. Haku détailla le garçon qu'elle avait devant elle et lui lança un regard avec compassion. Mais la tristesse fit bientôt place au sourire radieux qu'elle arborait en entrant dans la pièce un peu plus tôt.

« Ne t'excuses pas voyons. Le principale c'est que tu sois en un seul morceau ! »

Kaito sourit. Elle était très gentille. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, elle lui parlait avec une voix douce et des sourires chaleureux, elle se préoccupait de lui alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine et il était quasiment sûr que c'était cette jeune femme qui l'avait ramené. Il avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais aussi loin que ses sentiments le ramènent dans le passé, personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. Il sourit à nouveau, quand il entendit des gloussements suspect derrière la porte de la chambre. Haku se tourna vers celle-ci et soupira avec un sourire. Kaito pencha légèrement la tête de côté, interloqué. C'était quoi ça ? Ou plutôt qui ?

« Ca suffit les filles... Vous le verrez quand il sera sur pieds.» Promis Haku à une (des ?) personne(s ?) que Kaito ne parvenait pas à voir de son lit. Des petits rires résonnèrent dans ce qui semblait être un couloir, suivis de bruis de course de sandales sur du carrelage. La jeune femme tire à nouveau sur la poignée et se tourna vers Kaito.

« Je suis désolée Kaito, j'ai énormément de choses à faire, je vais essayé de repasser te voir au plus vite. En attendant fais travailler ta mémoire, on ne sait jamais que certains souvenirs te reviennent, ce serait précieux pour savoir d'où tu nous viens...

- Je vais essayé... De me rappeler, confirma Kaito en hochant la tête, le ton de sa voix toujours aussi mal assuré.

Avait-il toujours été aussi timide ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas se connaître lui-même. C'était assez perturbant...

- Très bien... Et repose toi, aussi.»

Haku quitta la petite chambre sur ces paroles en adressant un dernier signe de la main en direction du garçon avant que le bruit de la porte qui se ferme ne résonne en écho dans la pièce. Le garçon resta un moment les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts, qu'il s'amusa d'ailleurs à compter à de nombreuses reprises, comme pour s'assurer qu'il étaient toujours là et fonctionnels. Et apparemment, oui.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, et quelle erreur que de vouloir se mettre sur ses pieds quand on est sensé être convalescent. Il retomba -assez misérablement, avouons-le- sur le sol, les fesses les premières, grinçant des dents. Il parvint tout de même à remonter sur son lit en se frottant le derrière. Ok, se lever, mauvaise idée. Ses jambes n'étaient visiblement pas encore capables de supporter son poids. Il s'adossa à nouveau à la tête de lit en soupirant, les bras croisés derrière la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches bleutées par la même occasion. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit mieux un instant, bien que la tranquillité fut de courte durée. Des chuchotements. Si, si, des chuchotements. Il cligna des yeux longtemps, portant son regard azur sur la porte. Finalement, la poignée s'abaissa doucement et ce fut la fin...

« Alors c'est toi l'eskimo ?!

- L'eskimo...? Demanda Kaito pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu ce que venait de lui demander cette gamine et ses deux couettes turquoises.

- Ben oui, s'offusqua la fillette, celui que Mademoiselle Haku a retrouvé dans la neeeiiige ! C'est toi ?!

- Euh... Oui... Enfin... Je suppose.» Hasarda Kaito perplexe face à cette étrange fille.

Elle eut un grand sourire qui aurait sans doute dû effrayer Kaito mais qui le fit au contraire sourire à son tour. Deux autre fillettes s'incrustèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. L'une sage, qui lui accorda un salut poli accompagné d'un adorable sourire. Cette dernière devait sans doute avoir son âge, onze ans à tout cassé... Elle avait de très beaux cheveux roses pâles fraichement coupés aux épaules et de grands yeux bleus à la fois doux et distants. L'autre en revanche... Kaito déglutit. Elle le regarda de haut puis tourna sèchement la tête, secouant ses courts cheveux châtains, pour signifiait qu'elle se fichait de lui. Le garçon ne releva pas et s'adressa à la plus jeune, celle qui lui posait actuellement des milliers de questions.

« Oh... Ria-t-il, du calme... Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes...

- Je m'appelle Miku Hatsune ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom Eskimo Nii-san ?

Esquimalt Nii-sang ...? Eh bien, pourquoi passer ...

- Euh ... C'est Kaito. Kaito Shion.

- Aaaah... Et t'as quel âge ?

- Onze ans... Je crois...

- Bah quoi t'es pas sûr ? Moi j'ai 9 ans, répondit-elle fièrement en hochant la tête, et ces deux là, ce sont Luka, la fille aux cheveux roses, et Meiko celle qui boude à côté.

- Je boude pas ! » Engueula-t-elle la plus jeune les poings serrés.

Miku se contenta de rire innocemment, faisant sourire Kaito et Luka qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Miku reprit contenance et regarda Kaito.

- Dis Kaito Eskimo Nii-san, pourquoi ton ventre fais autant de bruit ? Demanda la plus jeune en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Ca c'est vrai, on dirait que t'as bouffé un dinosaure..., Renchérit Meiko avec un sourire moqueur.

Le garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous la honte. Si Kaito avait bien un point faible c'était son estomac, qui criait constamment famine. Il déglutit et s'excusa aussitôt sous les rires de la petite Miku.

- Bah c'est pas grave Nii-san on va te chercher à manger alors ! Lança-t-elle avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue et de ressortir de la pièce en sautillant, suivie de près par Luka et Meiko.

Mais où il avait atterri...?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait très plaisir. Sur ce je vous dis à plus tard, je vais essayé de terminer le chapitre 2 avant la fin de la semaine. Bisou !

#Ilally


End file.
